


Caught in the Act

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: My secret santa gift to you!!! I hope you enjoy your gift and have a Merry Christmas!!
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Dead by Baelight Secret Santa 2020





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile/gifts).



> My secret santa gift to you!!! I hope you enjoy your gift and have a Merry Christmas!!

Frank wiped the blood off his knife using the sleeve of his jacket, keeping an eye on the survivor that was yards ahead of him. She was the last one of the group and his need to please the Entity grew more desperate as he sprinted after them toward the killer shack.

The pallet at one of the entrances was still up and Frank knew she was going to try to use it as a last resort to get the hatch. He chased after her but stopped short before the entrance, making the survivor drop the pallet for nothing. He easily vaulted over it and finally brought his knife down onto her shoulder.

She fell to the floor hard as Frank ignored her cries for mercy. He hadn’t been doing too well lately and he needed the Entity to get off his back for not feeding it. Most days he enjoyed the chasing and killing but there were times when it just got a little too monotonous. 

“Up you go,” he muttered as he picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. Lucky for him, the basement stairs were just a few feet away and he could feel the Entity’s hunger spike as he flung the girl onto one of the hooks. Her last screams rang in his ears as he watched her body float toward the sky, leaving him alone in the red-lit room.

The Fog finally encircled his feet and a wave of warmth washed over his body as he was transported back to Ormond. The Entity was pleased with him killing all four survivors and left one of Frank’s old mix tapes on the ground in front of him. Snatching it off the grass, he tucked it into his back pocket and walked into the abandoned ski lodge, throwing off his mask on a nearby chair.

Both Susie and Julie were sitting next to each other drinking half-filled beers and listening to distorted music coming out from a broken radio. Joey was nowhere to be seen and Frank figured he must be away at a trial.

“Frank! Babe! How’d it go!?” shouted Julie. She skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a wet and sloppy kiss to his lips.

“Um, it was fine,” said Frank as he cleared his throat. “Think they gave up about halfway through.”

“Which ones were they?” grinned Julie. “That asshole with the glasses? Or maybe that bitch with a dump truck of an ass.”

“Jane and Dwight,” muttered Frank.

“Whatever, you know what I mean.”

“Meg and a few of the other girls were there,” shrugged Frank. “Got all four in the end.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” smiled Julie as she gave him another long kiss. He hesitated at first but kissed back as she pulled him in even closer, gently caressing the palm of her hand over his belt buckle.

“Ew, gross. Can you guys go upstairs at least?” said Susie.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” snickered Julie. “C’mon Frank, we’ll leave the prude to herself.”

“Fuck off, Julie,” muttered Susie. “I’m not the one the Entity is pissed with. You’re lucky Frank got all of them for you.”

“Shut up, Susie!” snarled Julie. “Let’s go Frank.”

She pulled him by the arm as she dragged him up the stairs and into the room where the four of them slept. Frank sat down on the bed as Julie got on her knees and began unbuttoning his pants.

“What was that all about?” Frank asked Julie as he brushed back her hair.

“Don’t worry about it,” breathed Julie. “Just relax.”

Frank sighed as he leaned back on his elbows and watched as Julie placed her mouth over his tip. She gently sucked on it, making Frank groan at the way she swirled her tongue around the silver barbell on top. She had convinced him to get it shortly before they were swept away by the Entity and despite being skeptical at first, he was glad to have gotten it anyways.

Julie took all of him in, her lips touching the base of his cock while she gently cupped his balls. Frank moaned as she bobbed her head up and down and when he felt himself start to peak, a clicking sound went off from outside the ski lodge.

Frank’s eyes widened as he saw Ghostface peeking from behind one of the broken windows across the room. He took another picture, this time with the flash on, momentarily blinding Frank as he rubbed his eyes.

“Fucking pervert,” he muttered. He felt Julie pause for a moment as she peeked up at him with his cock still in her mouth. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

He roughly grabbed her by the hair again and shoved her down until she gagged. Julie whimpered as he bucked his hips upward, ignoring the sounds she made while he focused on Ghostface.

Ghostface took another picture and put his hand over his masked mouth as if trying to hold back a laugh. The notion angered Frank as he fucked his girlfriend’s mouth even more, giving the stalker psycho exactly what he wanted.

Frank’s eyes fluttered as he felt his legs shake, finally releasing himself into Julie’s mouth. She started to pull away, but he held her head down again.

“You’re going to take all of it,” growled Frank. “After that last trial you had, you don’t deserve a break.”

Julie struggled to swallow and when Frank saw that she couldn’t take anymore, he pulled her head back and sighed as her warm mouth left his dick.

“What the fuck, Frank!? What was that for?” asked Julie as she struggled to breathe. “You should be grateful that I even decided to do this for you! Do you know how many guys would be thrilled to get head after a long day of work!?”

“I know a lot more would be thrilled if they didn’t have their dick scraped with a cheese grater,” said Frank. “Use less teeth next time.”

He sat up and pulled his pants back up, leaving Julie by herself with his cum dripping down her chin.

“You’re an asshole! I’m not the only one who’s been slacking in trials lately!”

“And yet the Entity seems more pleased with Susie’s average of two kills than yours. Try not to piss it off next time; you know you’re not the only one who gets punished when you fuck up.”

Frank turned his back on her and walked downstairs to leave the ski lodge. Susie was nowhere to be found and he was glad to not have to give her an excuse as to why he was leaving.

He made his way out of the building and toward the thick forest that surrounded it. Frank would never admit it outloud, but there were times where being with his friends was too much. It felt like they had been in the Entity’s realm for years and yet they still had the same mentality of a teenager.

“Must be nice for the survivors,” Frank muttered to himself. “Seems like they get a new person every day.”

“Getting tired of those losers? Heh, I don’t blame ya.”

Frank whipped around to see Ghostface leaning against a tree while scrolling through his camera. Frank scowled as Ghostface raised his camera and took a random picture of him.

“Aw, come on, don’t give me that look,” said Ghostface. “Why don’t you give me that one you had when your girlfriend was going down on you.”

“Fuck off, Danny!” snarled Frank as he tried to swipe his camera. Danny laughed as he jumped out of the way and held it high, away from his reach.

“Oh, you said my name? You must be really angry with me,” teased Danny. He easily pushed Frank back and put his camera in his back pocket. 

“Fucking dickhead,” spat Frank.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see them soon enough,” said Danny. “Maybe when you’re a bit more well behaved.”

“Is this why you came here? Just to have another photo session?” asked Frank. “I already told you, you can’t keep showing up like that anymore.”

Danny chuckled as he crossed his arms and looked down at him. Frank hated the fact that Danny was taller than him and hoped the face he was giving was threatening enough for him to back off.

“But it gets so boring in between trials,” said Danny. “And it’s not like our...coworkers are that interesting. Did you know I caught Billy boy fucking a dead pig? Must’ve been the third time this week. Or is it this month?”

“You’re such a liar,” said Frank, fighting to keep a smile forming on his face.

“I swear on the Entity, it’s all true,” said Danny as he raised his hand. “Scout’s honor.”

“You have no honor.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right about that,” said Danny. “C’mon Frankie boy, I need to show ya something.”

Danny walked past him and Frank followed, hoping it wasn’t another weird stalking session. Danny had invited him before and Frank couldn’t see how he got off on it. Frank found it boring and tedious, watching the other killers prep for a trial or survivors talk about their previous lives.

“Listen Danny, no offense but I’m really not in the mood to watch some survivors circle jerk each other-”

“Would you relax? Hey, listen, you hear that?”

“What?”

“I said, do you hear anything?” asked Danny.

Frank raised an eyebrow as he looked around. The thick forest enclosed around them and he strained his ears for any hint of noise.

“I don’t hear anything,” said Frank. “It’s just the two of us out here.”

“Perfect.”

Danny lifted his mask and placed it on top of his head as he pushed Frank up against a nearby tree. As Danny grabbed him by the chin, he put his mouth near his but refused to bridge the gap between them.

“C’mon, do it,” whispered Danny. “You know you want to.”

Frank narrowed his eyes up at Danny and forcefully pressed his lips against him.

“You enjoyed that little show back there, didn’t you?” breathed Frank between kisses. “Bet you wished it was you going down on me. Is that why you took so many pictures? To save for later?”

Frank grabbed Danny and spun him around so that he was now the one pressed up against the tree.

“Maybe,” grinned Danny. “You’re very feisty today. Did your girlfriend do a bad job again?”

“Stop it. You know the rules; we don’t talk about them when we’re together.”

“Okay, you’re right,” sighed Danny. “Keep hiding who you are to impress your lame-ass friends.”

“For fuck’s sake, are we really going to have this conversation again?” asked Frank. “You said you were fine with it, that you even liked keeping us a secret!”

“Yeah, well, now I’m bored,” said Danny. “How about we make a coming out video? Me, you, the camera...and once everything’s done, we show your friends! Your name will be in bright lights all across the Entity’s realm!”

Frank scowled and let go of his grip on him as Danny doubled over in laughter. Normally, he would tolerate Danny’s teasing but something about it made him angry instead of amused.

“Knock it off, Danny! Why can’t you ever just be normal? Why is this always a game to you!?”

“Because games are fun!” shouted Danny. “Why do you think that we were brought here? Don’t you see that this place is our ultimate playground? Kill by day and fuck by night! Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No! I mean-yes, but-ugh, fuck Danny, forget I said anything,” said Frank. “Can we start over?”

“Hmm, not unless I hear the magic words.”

“Are you fuc- fine! Can we _please_ start over?”

“Eh, I dunno,” said Danny. “Doesn’t sound very convincing to me.”

Frank shook his head as he took a quick look around and gently grabbed the side of Danny’s face. He gave him a light kiss on the lips while his other hand trailed down to his groin. Danny hummed in pleasure as Frank’s mouth traveled down to Danny’s neck and began to suck just above his collar bone. Danny moaned as Frank stroked his clothed member, slowly undoing his pants.

“Is this convincing enough for you?” whispered Frank. He slipped his hand just beneath Danny’s briefs and grabbed his cock, smiling at the already gathered precum at his tip. Frank pulled the rest of his briefs down and just when he got onto his knees, a voice rang out not far away from them.

“Frank! Frank, where are you?” called Susie. “We need you back at the lodge, it’s important!”

“Goddammit Susie,” said Frank through gritted teeth. “We can sneak away if we’re quiet.”

“Nah, I’m good,” said Danny as he stepped away from him. “Her nasally voice really kills the mood, doesn’t it?”

“I can make her go away, just hold on-”

“Frank, I wasn’t joking when I said I was bored,” said Danny as he pulled up his pants. “Either tell your friends to mind their business or keep living the lie you so easily convinced yourself is the truth.”

“What the fuck, are you seriously giving me an ulitmatum right now?” asked Frank. “That’s bullshit!”

“Here, a memento for the good times,” said Danny as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a folded polaroid picture and pressed it against Frank’s chest. “See ya later, Frankie.”

Frank watched as Danny disappeared in between the trees, hurt and confused by the stalker’s actions. He was never this sentimental in their meetings, always chasing the high of fucking behind closed doors.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” exclaimed Susie from behind. “Joey got back and you wouldn’t believe what the Entity gave him! Cigarettes, actual cold beer, and pizza from that gas station we used to go to…”

Susie’s voice droned out as Frank looked down at the picture he held onto. He turned it over and saw himself with a disgruntled look on his face while Danny winked at the camera with a cheeky smile. To anyone else, it looked like an ordinary picture of two friends but Frank knew it was more than that. It was after they had sex for the first time and Danny grabbed him, forcing him to take a quick picture. 

“Frank? You ready to go?” asked Susie. “What are you doing out here anyways?”

“Just out for a walk,” muttered Frank. “Let’s go.”

Frank brushed past Susie and listened to her talk about Joey’s new prizes, tucking the polaroid in his left jacket pocket.


End file.
